Would You Rather
by PandaPjays
Summary: With their flight delayed, there isn't much left for Johnny and Rei to do except play airport games and talk. JoRe.


This ficlet's been sitting on my computer half-finished for at least a year. It's time it sees the light of day.

I love writing JohnnyRei. I actually think it's more fun than KaiRei simply because Johnny actually _speaks_. Strange, I know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bey. If I did Johnny would have featured prominently in every scene.

* * *

"Alright. I have a good one for you."

"It better be. The last one was just lame."

"I'm sorry that I don't have encyclopaedic knowledge of the entire cast of High School Musical, okay? I thought Zac Efron was it."

"Lame."

"Whatever. Now. Would you rather sleep with Kai or Tala? Assuming, of course, that they weren't busy screwing each other's brains out."

"So after they've had a fight about something then?"

"Yes, preferably something really significant. A deal-breaker of some kind."

"Whether cheese pizzas are a waste of time or a delicious and wholesome meal?"

"Exactly. Something of that kind of monumental importance. Now, answer the question."

Rei stared at Johnny, thinking about the question. They had commandeered some of the more comfortable seats in Shanghai airport while they waited for their delayed flight and were now playing the time-honoured game of all airport strandees: Would you rather.

However, due to Johnny's influence, predictably it had turned into a game of dirty would you rather.

Which was fine, in Rei's opinion, except that he had ended up with several questionable people in his harem: Vanessa Hudgens (ANYONE over Zac Efron), Edward Norton and Balcov (It was either him or Mickey Rourke. Rei had picked the least frightening).

And now he had to choose between his only slightly unbalanced team mate and his psychotic boyfriend.

"Can I call a mis-question?" Rei asked hopefully.

Johnny raised one eyebrow. "On what grounds?"

"Well I can't really answer a 'would you rather' if I've already slept with both of them sans pizza argument."

Johnny blinked. "...You slut." He accused. "How'd you manage that?"

"Way before they declared their undying... whatever it is they have going for them, Kai was in my team remember? And you have to admit that he's hot once you get past the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-with-my-eyes-then-eat-your-still-beating-heart-while-you-writhe-in-agony' look he has going for him."

"And Tala?"

Rei shrugged. "Drunk. Oops."

Johnny smirked. "Do they know about it?"

Rei snorted. "God I hope not, Kai and I were an absolute disaster so we kept that one on the down-low and, like I said, Tala and I were drunk and thus best forgotten. I don't think they would have told each other."

"You_ are_ still living."

"Always in my favour."

Johnny smirked. "That doesn't qualify you for a new question, you know."

"Why not?"

"Well if you slept with both of them you can hardly call it unfair. They still have an equal chance, same as if you had only lusted after them."

"Same as I lusted after Balcov and Mickey?"

"Exactly. Now answer."

Rei wrinkled up his nose. "You're a cruel person, you know that don't you?" He asked, still looking for a way to get out of the question. It was one thing to answer about people you weren't likely to meet. It was quite another to answer about people you would be seeing in a few hours.

That is, if the plane they were catching actually got to the airport.

"Do you think they're going to put us out of our misery and just cancel the damn flight soon?" He asked, looking over at Johnny. "We've been here forever"

"Six hours. Hardly forever, Rei." Johnny told him, glancing at his watch. "I wonder what happened to our plane?"

"It probably spontaneously combusted."

Johnny's eyes widened. "God, don't say stuff like that! You'll make it true! Especially considering how my luck's going today."

Rei feigned a look of hurt. "It can't be that bad, can it? You ran into me, didn't you? That has to count for some bonus points."

"I then ended up being on the same delayed flight as you and have spent six hours with you playing meaningless games while we wait for the burning wreckage of our plane to be cleared so we can go to this godforsaken tournament." Johnny listed.

"To be fair, we don't know if our plane is a heap of burning wreckage-"

"-It is." Johnny interrupted. "You said it. It is."

Rei rolled his eyes, there was no reasoning with some people. "Whatever." He muttered, sinking down into his chair. "My arse is getting numb."

"It's only getting there?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Mine's so numb I can feel it again."

The airport loudspeaker came to life, speaking rapidly in Mandarin.

Rei groaned and moved to stand up. "They say there's been some kind of mechanical failure in the engine and our flight's cancelled until tomorrow. We have to go to the service desk."

Johnny swore imaginatively. "You had to say it, didn't you?" He accused Rei.

Rei blinked. "What? What did I do?"

"What do you think?" Johnny asked irritably, getting up from the couch stiffly. "This is your fault." He said definitively. "I'm surprised we didn't see the leaping flames."

Rei rolled his eyes and stood as well. "They said mechanical failure, not catastrophic spontaneous combustion."

"Whatever they said, it means we probably won't be able to get another flight until tomorrow."

Rei wrinkled his nose. "That's a pain. At least the tournament doesn't start for a few days. It's not like we're in a hurry." He paused for a second, thinking. "Where are we going to stay?" He wondered aloud. "I checked out of my hotel... I think they were completely booked out though... some wedding or something..."

"My place."

Rei blinked. "Your place?"

"My place."

"Your place?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rei." He said, patience dripping from every syllable. "My place. I have an apartment here. It's much more convenient than a motel. You're more than welcome to stay."

"Your place." Rei repeated doubtfully.

"If you say it one more time you are officially uninvited."

-I-

"You call this an _apartment_?" Rei asked, spinning around in a slow circle. "What the hell kind of crazy person are you?"

"A rich one." Johnny replied calmly as he followed Rei in through the door. "Why?"

Rei sat down heavily on a couch that seemed to decide he was its latest meal. Struggling not to be swallowed by the couch's depth he tried for a somewhat intimidating glare. Failing miserably, he went for the pout instead. "Do you have places like this everywhere?"

Johnny shrugged as he carelessly tossed his things on the ground and flopped down next to Rei with considerably more grace. "Wherever I'm likely to spend enough time to annoy hotel staff enough to be banned for life."

"...So pretty much everywhere then?" Rei asked slyly, looking out at the spectacular view outside the living room. The sun was only just beginning to set over the jagged outline of the city.

Johnny scoffed. "I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked. "You've just spent near seven hours with me and don't want to throttle me yet. I think I'm doing very well."

"How do you know I don't want to throttle you?"

"I feel it in my unrestricted airways." Johnny told Rei, rolling his eyes as he stood up again. "Now, do you want to be shown around or do you just want to keep gawking?"

Rei's mouth snapped shut abruptly. "I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this whole staying over thing." He said grumpily as he stood.

"Still haven't been throttled. Good sign." Johnny said almost to himself as he took Rei on the tour.

"Just you wait. I now know where you sleep" Rei promised absent-mindedly as he walked behind Johnny, staring at the ridiculously lavish apartment. "A Jacuzzi? Really? Do you enjoy being a rich-person stereotype?"

Johnny paused to consider that as they walked out of the gigantic bathroom. "Actually, yes. What can I say?" He flashed Rei a grin over his shoulder. "Nice things are nice. And when you can afford them why not?" He stopped at a doorway and opened it, revealing a plush bedroom with deep blue carpet that was just _begging_ to have toes scrunched in it.

Rei didn't need to be begged twice.

"Here's your room. Mine's down the hall." Johnny pointed to a doorway a few doors down from Rei.

"No ridiculous come-on where you insist there's only one bed in the house and possibly no heating?" Rei asked as he dumped his bag at the end of the bed. "You're losing your touch."

Johnny scoffed. "As if I'd try a cheap tactic like that on you. I respect you too much." He moved to leave Rei to settle in before pausing and smirking. "However... I'd be willing to reconsider..."

"_Goodbye Johnny_"

-I-

Johnny sighed as he sat back in the far-too-comfortable chair, contemplating whether to turn on the television. It had been hours since they had arrived and Rei seemed more than happy to raid Johnny's collection of books and relax in the living room.

Johnny looked over at Rei, who was sprawled comfortable over the lounge, engrossed in the book. Nothing new there. He'd been like that since he'd spied the over-laden bookshelves lining the walls of the living room. Johnny looked away before looking back.

"-Are you halfway through that book _already_? You've been reading for like an hour!"

Rei looked up at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "It's not exactly a book about astrophysics. Besides, it's been at least two hours."

Johnny saw Rei's expression and raised him another brow. "I think I got maybe three chapters into that monster before I couldn't do it anymore. And even that took me a week."

Failing to find a third eyebrow to raise, Rei folded and looked back down at his book. "If you're not that much of a reader why do you have such a huge library? Seriously, I would kill for that many books."

"Robert complains when he stays here if he deems there aren't enough books. He thinks that not reading is one of the first signs of an uncouth upbringing and isn't afraid to share his views. This", Johnny gestured to the bookcases, "is just easier for everyone."

Rei shrugged, not an easy feat for someone lying down on a couch that was in the process of swallowing him, "I'm not sure I understand your logic, but sure. I've been meaning to read this book for a while anyway- there's a tiger in it."

"...And this means you have to read it?" Johnny asked sceptically.

"Well... no, but it sounded interesting and the whole tiger thing kind of clinched the deal, you know?"

"That would be like me doing something because it involved fire." He paused for a second, considering that. "Actually, no. I see your point."

Rei smirked. "Thought you might."

Johnny's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since before their plane had spontaneously combusted. He looked at it accusingly before looking up to meet Rei's amused eyes. "...So I was thinking about getting pizza."

"Cheese Pizza?"

"Is there any other type worth getting?"

-I-

Rei sat on the floor with his legs comfortably crossed and a hand on his _almost_-uncomfortably full stomach. They had had a picnic on the lounge room floor and had resumed their airport game of would you rather while they ate.

Rei had since added Britney Spears, Elijah Wood and Mr Dickenson to his harem.

Rei closed his eyes, thinking. "Ok... Would you rather sleep with Mick Jagger or David Bowie?"

Johnny sucked in a breath. "Tough one. Both are kind of appealing and yet at the same time horrifying in their own ways. Can I choose between their younger selves?"

Rei scoffed. "Need I remind you who you've made me pick between before? _No_."

"...Bowie." He said after a few seconds of thought. "At least I can then claim that I've slept with the Goblin King."

"Something everyone should aspire to." Rei said musingly as he pulled himself back on to the lounge, snuggling into the softness. The pizza had made him sleepy- that and he didn't know if he wanted to pick another person to add to his collection.

Johnny smirked. "Just like a cat." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't say that." Rei said, his words half-muffled by the lounge his face was pressed into. "I hate it when people compare me to a cat. Human Being- right here." He vaguely waved his arm in what Johnny assumed to be a gesture toward himself.

"Pssssh." Johnny waved his hand dismissively. "You can say that when you're not acting like a kitten that's just gorged itself. I wish you could see yourself- you're adorable."

"'mcomfortable." Rei muttered, drifting off to sleep. "no'dorable."

"Sure you are."

Johnny sighed as Rei's breathing evened out. He had been a little shocked to meet Rei at the airport but, all things considered, it had turned out well. He'd never really spoken to Rei before today. Their teams had just never really crossed paths and whenever they did Johnny was normally too busy trying to control the urge to kill Kai to actually form words that weren't insults.

Since Rei never really invited the insults this hadn't led to any kind of deep and meaningfuls.

He had been on his way to compete in a friendly-ish tournament in Japan before Rei had jinxed the plane. He supposed that Rei was heading toward the same thing.

Stanley had said something about the tournament being an attempt to bring beyblading back into the spotlight again. It had been a few years since the sport had reached its peak and, though it was still popular, it was slowly declining. He had reasoned that having a match between the top teams would reignite interest in the sport.

Not that that really mattered much to Johnny, not really. He just wanted another chance to knock Kai down a notch. Tyson would have also been a bonus but Johnny recognised that he shouldn't test his luck.

It wasn't that he couldn't beat Tyson with his eyes closed, _obviously_. Just that he was well aware of the ridiculous amounts of dumb luck the world champion had going for him.

He'd probably used up all of his luck in finding a companion during the flight delay. Especially one who was as fun to talk to as Rei.

He looked down at Rei who was still sleeping, his face half-buried in the lounge.

_And as attractive, can't forget that_. Johnny added mentally, reaching down to pick up the book Rei had been reading. After a brief search, he found a bookmark and saved Rei's spot before sitting down in the chair next to Rei and flicking to the front of the book.

-I-

"It _does_ have a tiger! I thought the cover was just some kind of elaborate lie made to trick cool, tiger-loving people to read a book about religion and zoology!"

Rei started awake and looked up at Johnny bleary-eyed. "Huh?" He asked intelligently before burying his face in the lounge pillow. "Why am I _awake_?" He complained to an unsympathetic audience.

Johnny snorted. "You've only been asleep for an hour and a bit."

Rei moved so he could glare up at the redhead with one golden eye.

Johnny ruffled Rei's hair "Did the wittle kitty's nap get interrupted?"

Rei hand darted up to catch Johnny's wrist, the redhead's hand still entangled in his hair. "Yes, the wittle _human being_'s nap got interrupted. So the question becomes, does wittle Johnny wish to keep his hand?"

Johnny grinned. "Does wittle ReiRei not like his hair being touched?" He asked, his other hand dropping the book he'd been reading and attacking Rei's hair.

Rei jerked Johnny's wrist, making the redhead lose his balance and fall off his chair. He scowled as he began running his hands through his hair, checking the damage. "You messed it up!" He complained. "Do you know how _long_ it takes to get my hair like this?"

Johnny picked himself off the ground, looking up at Rei with a rueful grin. "You can't say you weren't asking for it."

Rei paused in his frantic grooming to glare at Johnny. "_Asking_ for it? All I did was wake up!"

Johnny shrugged nonchalantly. "Same thing, right?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Rei made a sound of frustration as he stood. He paused, blinking. "Whoa, headspin," he muttered to himself before shaking his head slightly and looking over at Johnny with a small grin. "I'm not going to win, am I?" He asked.

"Nope," Johnny agreed happily. "May as well just learn to live with it. Besides, your hair looks good when it's a bit... rumpled."

Rei scoffed. "Yes, I do admit to finding the odd bird's nest attractive myself."

"I knew it!" Johnny said, reaching out and messing with Rei's hair again. "I knew we'd see eye to eye."

Rei caught Johnny's wrist again. "I meant what I said about you losing your hand."

"It'd be a sacrifice in the name of a good cause," Johnny said seriously, trying to twist his hand out of Rei's grasp.

"Annoying me?"

"That, and your hair is actually really soft." Johnny said seriously, halting his efforts to get free. "It's weird."

"Weird that my hair is soft?" Rei asked incredulously. "_This_ is why you're messing up the hairdo that takes me _hours_ to do?"

Johnny gestured to his own hair with his free hand. "Seriously."

Curious as a cat, Rei gingerly touched Johnny's hair with his free hand. "...Holy shit."

"And blessed urine." Johnny said with a resigned look. "I don't even _do_ anything to it. It's just _like _that."

Fascinated, Rei let go of Johnny's wrist to play with the redhead's hair. It _didn't move_. Rei had always assumed that its defiance of gravity had been a carefully crafted effect, similar to his own hair but this was...

Rei paused, realising that in his investigations he had moved close enough to Johnny that personal space had very much flown out the window, probably screaming on its way. He faltered, looking at Johnny uncertainly. "...Is this one of your come-on attempts?" He asked, sceptically.

Johnny shrugged, grinning. "That depends on if it's working."

Rei paused to consider that for a second. "...Actually, yes."

Johnny smirked, "Good" He moved quickly, capturing Rei's lips in a kiss so fast all Rei felt was the sudden cold of the absence of Johnny's lips. The redhead pulled back, looking smug.

Rei grinned, snaking his arms around Johnny's neck. "Smooth," he said approvingly. "Very smooth."

"I told you that I wouldn't try any cheap tactics with you. Only the very best."

Johnny pulled Rei in for another kiss, much more substantial than the last one.

-I-

Light was a cruel, cruel force made to torture those to whom sleep had not been kind.

Rei groaned quietly and buried his head under a pillow. Light would not get the best of him today. He paused in his sleepy thought patterns, remembering _why_ the light was being particularly cruel today.

A quick mental check revealed that, yes, he was still wearing pants. _Always a good sign_, Rei thought as his mind caught up with the fact that it was awake.

He sat up, dislodging his bedmate's arm and making him stir and grumble incoherently.

One purple eye opened slowly to look blearily up at him. "Mornin'"

Rei relaxed and sank down into the bed again, once again noticing how ridiculously soft it was. It was almost as if Johnny had a mortal fear of hard surfaces. "Morning."

Johnny smiled and reinstated his arm around Rei's body, sneakily using Rei's shoulder to stop the light from hitting his eyes. "Why did morning have to come so soon?"

Rei laughed quietly, settling into Johnny's embrace as if it were a normal occurrence. "When are our flights?" He asked, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Not until the afternoon. We have to find some way to fill in time until then." Johnny kissed Rei's bare shoulder. "What a shame."

"Truly." Rei said seriously. "How ever will we cope with this hardship?"

He felt Johnny smile against his skin. "I have some ideas,"

"Oh?" Rei looked over his shoulder, meeting Johnny's smiling eyes with his own. "And what ideas would they be?"

Johnny took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. "Like... breakfast?" He asked.

Rei let out a bark of laughter. "Thought you'd never ask."

Johnny returned with a plate that looked like more chocolate then breakfast. At Rei's questioning look he shrugged. "There isn't that much food in the place. I figured chocolate over anything resembling health."

Rei smiled and reached for the chocolate. "I approve of your dietary choices. Every morning should start like this."

"Why doesn't it?" Johnny asked, joining Rei back on the bed.

"Because people don't know what they're missing out on." Rei said after a long, musing silence.

"Poor people." Johnny said sympathetically. "Oh! While I was in the kitchen I thought of something."

"I hope it didn't hurt" Rei quipped, propping himself up with pillows and sitting against the bedhead.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Only a little, but thanks for your concern. Now," he moved so he sat directly in front of Rei, a serious expression on his face, "Understand that how you answer this question is incredibly important. Not only for my continuing respect for you but it may also affect the future direction of your very existence."

"Sounds important."

"It is. Your answer to this question is vital in every way it is possible to be vital." Johnny paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the look of patient suspense on Rei's face.

"Ranbow Brite or Captain Planet?"

-I-

"Do you know where you're staying in Japan?" Johnny asked as they sat once again in the uncomfortable chairs of the international airport.

Rei shrugged. "Probably Tyson's dojo."

"Will Kai be there?" Johnny asked curiously, trying to suppress a smirk.

Rei frowned and looked over at Johnny. "...Sure? Why does that matter?"

Johnny looked away, a nonchalant expression on his face. "No reason."

Rei looked at the redhead strangely for a moment before mentally shrugging and going back to his book.

Johnny sat back, a small smirk on his face. _Kai is going to love this_.

* * *

I can't decide whether to leave this as a oneshot or continue it... thoughts?

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
